


Banned

by starofairdrie



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starofairdrie/pseuds/starofairdrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Pinkuchama's 9/4/2012 drawing on Tumblr with revisions on 9/5/2012 and a naughty comment about an alternate use of Starfire's armband as a sexual aid by Kryalla Orchid (of ffnet fame), this little ficlet emerged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinkachuma](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pinkachuma), [Kryalla Orchid](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kryalla+Orchid).
  * Inspired by [Starfire starbolts Robin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11259) by Pink. 



There were so many things so right and so wrong with the whole situation.  First off, it wasn't exactly just a situation.  It was more of a game. At least it was to Robin.

A solitary one. Solitaire of sorts.

It involved Starfire's metal armband.  

Such an intriguing item. She played with it all the time. It was truly a badge of honor as she finally told him about it one night, given to all Tamaranians on the first night before they are to go to their first battle. A dog tag of sorts, not that 'dog' and 'Starfire' belonged in the same thought. It stayed with a warrior for life, made of a special metal that was malleable - no make that stretchable - reshapable enough to grow and change with the Tamaranian Warrior who wore it grew and matured. It could be taken on and off as Robin was well aware. It was not unlike the N metal of the Thanagarians, it was beyond any Earth metal in durability and impermeability. 

'Wondrous', Robin would have thought to describe the armband or the material it was made of if he had thought to use that word which he would later learn was a favorite of Starfire's. What the armband and the metal was was incredible. Useful. Utilitarian. Awesome (he was teenager after all and thought of things that way). Alien. Why was it so warm?  So alive?

Just like her.

And why did she leave it in his room all the time?

For one thing, how did something metal smell like her so much?  

It seemed to respond to touch.  Like it was still a part of her.

The temptation was too much.

The temptation was too much for a sixteen year old teenager with urges that were just getting the better of him. Starfire's scent seemed to hang in the room as it was and that was before he actually smelled the armband and realized that yes, it still held her scent.

Lingering, tantalizing, kicking his hormones into overdrive. 

Robin knew that he should not surrender to them in such a manner but it was his room after all and metal, well, wipes clean, doesn't it?

Robin had been so aroused by everything about Starfire for months and all those late night chats and the way she toyed with the armband, removing it, playing with it, slipping it on and off, up and down arm... up and down her... 

Dating was not in the cards, per some edict of Batman's, and this would make things better immediately, urgently, without the complications of kissing and dating and feelings and the team. 

Not that he was thinking too much beyond his release.

The armband was smooth and slick and familiar and warm and enveloped him with more friction than he expected. It did not clamp onto him as much as it was a snugness unexpected given the size of Starfire's arms no matter how adaptable it was supposed to be. Not that he minded snug... snug worked. Then there was a brief moment of panic when he could have sworn it got almost too tight when he had most desired it to, which was good and bad, but perhaps that moment was just about how forbidden and exhilarating all this was.

Very exhilarating.

After that first time it was quite clear what had transpired between Robin and the armband, Starfire clearly understood what had happened.  She accepted Robin's red-faced apology and it was clearly agreed that it was to have ended there.  

Never to be spoken of again.

But she left the armband available to him, while Starfire herself, the actual object of Robin's affections was not... and thus it became a game to her as well when she found that Robin wasn't able to help himself.

Not that he had a problem. No. It wasn't an actual problem. He would just slip up, well in to the armband, every now and then. 

And it seemed that when he most needed that kind of relief, Starfire's armband just happened to be there for him. Carelessly left behind. 

Or was it?

To test the theory, he allowed himself to get caught red-handed and purple-, well, other things. 

She feigned anger and shock and he feigned embarrassment.

Perhaps if they weren't so young the game wouldn't have ended with clothes being put on and starbolts being lobbed in Robin's direction. 

But it was how the game was to be played.

At least for now.


End file.
